One Day at a Time
by TheresaJoliePitt
Summary: Just a little something that might bring me out of my writer's block. Based on Season 8. No spoilers, that I know of. "She caught him. She finally caught the other man. Many lost their lives, but she finally caught him. This was supposed to be good, she was supposed to feel relief...but she just felt sadness."


She caught him. She finally caught the other man. Many lost their lives, but she finally caught him. This was supposed to be good, she was supposed to feel relief...but she just felt sadness. The last time, when she caught Bracken, she had someone to share this with, someone to wrap their arms around her, let her know that they were proud of her and that her mother would be proud. This time, she was alone. She had no one to share this with.

Kate waited for Esposito and Ryan to get there. She was hoping that Castle would be with them too, but he wasn't. She tried to hide the disappointment from her face, but she knew they knew. Lanie got there seconds after and she didn't stick around any longer than she had to. She gave her statement and told them where they would find all the information that she had.

She walked to her car and drove to her apartment. She didn't go in though. No, she just parked her car and then walked over to the park that they had claimed their own. It was a fairly long walk, but she didn't care. Kate sat down at her swing and looked over to the empty one next to her. She reached over and traced the chains, wishing she could be tracing his hand holding onto the chain instead. She missed his touch, being able to touch him, his kisses, his smiles, hell she missed everything about him.

She thought about that day, the day he told her that he was done. It was almost almost 5 months now. He came by the precinct, to give her her birthday present. She wasn't in her office and Castle being Castle went through the file that was on her desk and saw exactly why she said she needed time. When she returned to her office, she saw a little blue box on her desk along with a note. She still remembered each word that was on that piece of paper.

 _Kate,_

 _I will always love you. Happy birthday, honey. I hope you cherish this because sadly, this is the last gift I'm going to give you. You will always have my heart, but we cant be together if you don't trust me enough to tell me what you've been doing. I strangely get why you pushed me away and I'm not mad at you, Kate. I love you too much to be mad. But until you can trust me, until you can see we make a better team together than apart, I can't do this. I can't fight for us when the only way I'll win is if I catch this guy myself. I won't do that, don't worry. I can't promise you when this is over, we can go back to how things were, but I do hope you seek me out. Even if it's just to let me see you're alive. Be safe, Kate._

 _Always,_

 _Rick_

She couldn't even open up the box until months later. She saw that it was an infinity ring, which she wore around her neck. She knew that she could take the chance and go over there, but she also knew that it could just make things worse. She still had a key, they still were legally married, she still wore her wedding rings, even if they weren't on her finger.

She remembered how she sat here all those years ago, after almost falling to her death on that roof top, and how she picked him over throwing herself into the wolves. She sometimes wished that she didn't have that fire to get justice, to save everyone. She knew what she did was right. She found his list and there were over 100 people on that list. They were all saved now because she took him down. She just wished that this was able to save her marriage.

She got up from the swings and started walking again. She just let her heart guide her to where she ended up next. It was no surprise that she ended up at his loft. It was late and she debated on knocking, since this wasn't her home anymore. She didn't want to wake anyone up though. She got her key out and put it into the lock. She silently prayed that he didn't change the locks. She heard the click and she smiled.

She opened the door and headed inside, quietly shutting the door behind her. She looked around the room and nothing had changed since that night when he was cooking and she told him that she needed time and she needed to save their marriage. She did see something though that was not usual, well at least when she was living there. Castle was sleeping on the sofa with her shirt, the one she left him, draped over his chest.

That's how they used to sleep most nights. She would be draped over him, snuggled up close. Sometimes he would spoon her, but that was on nights where she went to bed early. She knelt down next to the sofa and reached out. She brushed the strand of hair back, that had fallen out of place, and just looked at him.

She knew he would make a comment about her starring was creepy, much like she used to say when he first started shadowing her, but she just needed to take him in. She hadn't seen him in five months and she needed this.

"I love you," she whispered before placing a kiss to his forehead. "Always."

She saw him stir, but he didn't wake up. She got up from where she was kneeling and headed into what used to be their bedroom. She saw that there were still pictures of them on his dresser and she hated herself. Hated that she had to put the man she loved through all this. She headed into his closet and saw one of his many blue shirts. She loved him in blue. She still wore his shirt at night, but it definitely wasn't the same as when his arms were around her.

She thought for a moment about taking another one, but she refrained. She closed the closet doors and that's when she heard his voice.

"I still have yet to replace that shirt."

She turned around and looked at him. She couldn't read him, if he was happy or angry that she was here.

"Maybe you don't have to replace it."

She saw him walking closer to her and she didn't move. She felt him thumb brush against her cheek and she closed her eyes as she felt that shiver run through her.

"Did you stop him?" She nodded. "I'm glad." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "How does it feel?"

"Not as good as this does," she didn't hesitate in saying that and leaning into his touch.

He moved his free hand to wrap his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Why?"

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Cause you weren't there." He pulled her closer to him and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry, Castle."

"I know." He let her have this before he pulled away to take her hand. He took her to their bed. He led her to what she claimed as her side before he moved over to his. She draped herself over him and they both closed her eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too," he said before he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"One day at a time?"

He pulled her closer and nodded. "Sleep. We'll talk tomorrow. Right now, I just want us both to have a good night's rest. Something we haven't had in a long time."

She pressed a kiss to his chest and said, "I'm sorry," before sleep took over.

She soon heard, "Kate," being repeated over and over, which caused her to wake up. She wasn't in their bed, she was on the sofa in her office, where she had been staying. She looked up and saw Castle there, brushing her hair back. She looked at him and reached out to touch the side of his face, making sure he was there.

"Castle?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Hi, beautiful. You were talking in your sleep. Sounded like a nightmare since you kept saying you were sorry."

She wasn't sure what day it was or why Castle was here. "What day is it?"

He moved his hand to the side of her face. "It's your birthday."

She shot up and it took him a bit off guard, especially when her lips were on his. She kissed him passionately, letting him know in her kiss how much she loved him, how much she needed him, how much she wanted to make their marriage work.

Kate pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "I love you. I love you so much." She kissed him again just as passionately and just wanted to pull him on top of her. She let her tongue part his lips and explored every inch of his mouth before letting their tongues dance. She felt the groan escape him and let a moan escape her when she felt him deepening their kiss, which she deepened with him.

She only broke their kiss when the need to breathe became more apparent. She didn't pull too far away though and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry, Castle."

He held her and ran his hand up and down her back, since now she was sitting up. "Shhhh, it's ok, Kate. It's ok. I'm right here."

She let them stay just like that for a little while longer. "Can I come home?"

She heard him sigh in relief. "God, yes, Kate. Please, come home. I can't stand coming home and you not being there."

"I know. I just want our life back."

He picked her up, considering he didn't want to let her go, and sat down on the sofa with her in his lap. He let her head rest against his shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"It was never about you, Castle. You never did anything wrong. It was me. I thought in order to keep us both safe, it would mean that we had to be apart. It wasn't though. You and I are better together."

Castle was confused, considering she never told him why she was leaving him, but he didn't ask. He just wanted to live in this moment now and enjoy the fact that his wife was his again, that he didn't have to try and win her back any longer. She was coming home. "We'll talk more later. Right now, I need my wife."

"Castle, we're at the precinct."

"I was talking about just holding you, but I like where your mind is." He waggled his eyebrows as he sneaked one of his hands underneath her shirt, but she stopped him.

"Babe, behave. Like you said, later."

"I'll hold you to that, Mrs. Castle."

She smiled brightly, knowing that she was still Mrs. Castle and she didn't have to worry about that never being her name. They were back together, they were in this together, and they always would be.


End file.
